


An Education in Nutella

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Nutella, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: "I'm not eating anything that Muggles think is good," Draco said stubbornly, folding his arms against his chest.Hermione made a clucking noise at him. "Well, then, I guess you'll just miss out on this scrumptious," she licked the spoon with overexaggerated tongue movements for emphasis, "nourishment."Or,Draco watches Hermione eat Nutella, and things get...heated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	An Education in Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> This...this is what happens when I read too much smut. I have no delusions that this was written well, but I hope you enjoy anyway, and maybe give me some suggestions to improve? 
> 
> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 21st: smut.

"I'm not eating anything that Muggles think is good," Draco said stubbornly, folding his arms against his chest. 

Hermione made a clucking noise at him. "Well, then, I guess you'll just miss out on this scrumptious," she licked the spoon with overexaggerated tongue movements for emphasis, "nourishment."

"You're driving me mad, witch," he growled, eying her hungrily. 

She laughed and continued to work her tongue around the utensil lazily, throwing in a moan or two for good measure. "Oh, I think I'm doing quite a bit more than that."

She wasn't wrong; his cock was beginning to throb insistently, urging him to take her right there on the kitchen table. He had to show some restraint, however. That was all part of the game. 

"Don't give yourself too much credit there, love," he smirked. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." She returned his smirk, then reached suddenly for the jar on the table and dipped the spoon in again.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Double-dipping, really? Who raised you?"

"Muggles," Hermione said promptly, sticking her tongue out at him. "And anyway, what do you care if I double-dip, Malfoy, I thought you weren't having any?" 

"It's the principle of the thing, Granger." 

Before he realized what she was doing, she had placed a dollop of it on his nose. His nostrils flared and he made a grab for his wand so that he could spell it away. She grasped his wrist and held it down, her brown eyes locked onto his grey ones. 

"Let me," she whispered, returning the spoon to the jar. She cradled his face gently with her hands while her tongue darted out and gently licked it off. He closed his eyes momentarily, reveling in her touch. 

A moment later his eyes flew open as he felt something touch his hand. Hermione had smeared that Muggle... _ spread _ on his finger! He almost yelped in a most undignified manner, but stopped himself just in time.

"Granger," he said through gritted teeth, "get this foul Muggle concoction off of me!"

"Gladly," she grinned, and suddenly she was swirling her tongue around his digits, licking and sucking. It was all Draco could do to keep himself from moaning aloud at the sight. 

"Bloody hell, Granger, who knew you had it in you?"

"You certainly didn't," she winked, sliding her mouth away from his fingers with a loud pop.

"I've seen the error of my ways," he said huskily, "Go on, then. Make this a night I'll never forget." 

"I thought I already had," Hermione pouted. She polished the spoon vigorously with her tongue once more, then moved to dunk it back into the jar. Draco, sensing that she was about to swipe some on him again, reacted instinctively. He clamped his hand down on her arm, effectively keeping the spoon away from him, though he was careful not to exert too much pressure. 

"Don't push me, princess," he warned. 

"Don't call me 'princess,'" she shot back. 

He licked his lips and released her wrist. "Feisty." 

"You always did like a challenge, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if memory serves, so did you." 

"Touché." Hermione had let the spoon fall back into the jar and was now looking at him with undisguised lust. 

"See something you like, Granger?" he smirked.

She tilted her head, taking in his appearance. Her eyes lingered near the bulge in his trousers, and he could have sworn she let out a small whimper. 

"No." This took Draco by surprise; his smirk disappeared and he had to work to keep himself from looking disappointed. 

"That's a shame," he began.

"I see something I  _ need," _ she cut in, leaning forward to kiss him. He allowed himself to lean back in his chair so that she could straddle him. She had lost her gentleness now, and her kiss was raw and animalistic. If Draco didn't know better, he might have thought his lips would be bruised the next day, so hard was she kissing him. 

As his tongue slipped into her mouth, he frowned at the sweet but unfamiliar taste. Apparently Hermione could sense his confusion, for she pulled back and whispered, "That's the Nutella," before grinding against his erection. 

An embarrassingly loud groan escaped him; as payback, he began to knead her breasts through her dress, causing her to mewl in the back of her throat. 

"We're both far too clothed," he whispered, his thumbs ghosting over her hardening nipples.

"Agreed," she whispered back. She stood and let her dress fall to the floor in a swish of black silk. Draco quickly grabbed his wand and charmed the kitchen curtains closed before allowing himself to shamelessly rake his eyes over her bare form. 

_ "Gods, _ Hermione. You are so beautiful," he murmured. Moments later, he was naked as well, his prick twitching in anticipation of what was to come. 

Leaning forward, he kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, finally arriving at her peaks, which he worked over with his tongue as she gasped, "Fuck, Draco." 

He knew that he would be hearing a lot more of that later, and the thought made him smile even as he prepared to plunge his cock into her. 


End file.
